


The Women Of Balance

by JDs Graveyard (joaniedark), joaniedark



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Magic, mild swearing, tags will be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/JDs%20Graveyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: My little contribution to #tazladyweek!Seven ficlets following the themes for the week, all following the women who are more powerful than the boys we follow around, let's be honest.





	1. The Oculus

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://tazladyweek.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tazladyweek).
> 
> Monday 2/13: Favorite female character / The Oculus  
> Tuesday 2/14: Favorite romantic relationship between women / The Gaia Sash  
> Wednesday 2/15: Favorite platonic relationship between women / The Philosopher’s Stone  
> Thursday 2/16: Canon divergence - what would you do differently? / The Temporal Chalice  
> Friday 2/17: Angst / The Animus Bell  
> Saturday 2/18: Fluff / The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet  
> Sunday 2/19: Finale/Free Space / The Final Relic

Lucretia rubbed her temples in frustration. The collateral damage reports that she had to look over were horrendous, to say the least. It was a hard life managing rambunctious children tracking down world-destroying relics. She honestly wouldn't doubt if they were sapping years off of her life from their antics, and there were days she really thought it might be best to simply attempt to feed all her bills to the Voidfish.

 ...Actually. That could be quite the idea.

While the destruction of Phandalin necessitated consumption by the Voidfish, due to its implications with the relics, there was the lovely matter that there was no need to pay anything towards the reconstruction of a city that for all anyone knew had always been a large circle of black glass. 

Who was to say that it wouldn't be an excellent idea to just...make some of these other little problems disappear? The investigations of intentional destruction of Rockport Limited property and theft. Goldcliff militia being intricately tied to the semi-illegal practice of battlewagon racing, including possible embezzlement of funds and connections to murder. Any number of bills for property, therapy, and other victims of relic related activities.

She let out a quiet chuckle, pushing her chair out from behind her desk. For that matter, she supposed she could throw all of the everyday bills, all of the old construction accounts, everything into the fish's maw. There was nothing to keep her from signing a new credit contract with catering companies down in the world below every month and destroying it right before payment came due. 

"You're shifting  _dreadfully_ close to a dramatic alignment change," she said to the empty room. Her gaze rolled up towards the lofty ceiling as she hummed quietly to herself, thoughtful. Despite all the expense, Lucretia was absolutely delighted in how  _fast_ things had been progressing with the Bureau recently. The entire plan was really coming together, and every day it seemed like the world was closer to its salvation. That had to be worth throwing out a near infinite amount of platinum with no thought of returns. 

Truly, she was proud.

Warmth spread deep inside her as she thought about the  _great_ works her hand had led. After all, without her vision the relics would still be lurking. Without her hand the Bureau would not stand so strong. Without her, there would be so many broken men and women and gentlebeings who had not received the purpose and growth that their time in the Bureau had granted them. She would not have, in turn, grown from knowing all of them. Truly, this was a success of a mission, logistical horror though it may have been at times.

She stood and walked to a wall of her office, waving her hand and muttering words under her breath. A false window appeared, allowing her to gaze down on the world below her. None of them remembered Lucretia. The fresh-faced mage who danced on their ground not too too long ago. She was certain it was all worth it, of course. The world needed safety, her people  _needed_ freedom from the destruction and thrall of ancient objects that wished nothing more than to rend lives apart. If that meant that Lucretia had to be stricken down and The Director rose from her shadow, never to be gazed upon, simply to sit in obscurity like the dark side of the moon...so be it. 

She placed her hand on the false glass, the illusion wavering slightly. Gently, she let her head rest forward on the image, watching the small changes in the image below. Her lips curled into a maternal smile, but only for a second--her face quickly returned to one of somber elegance as she straightened upright. She waved her hand and the window disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Her feet did not so much walk as glide across the floor back to her desk. The Director sank into her plush chair, barely vocalizing a sigh. There was no time for sentimentalities. There was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday 2/13: Favorite female character / The Oculus
> 
> Lucretia is definitely one of my favorite characters. She's just got this ice queen Meryl Streep to her that I absolutely adore.  
>   
> The Oculus was also sorta thought of for the nature of this...it can turn the imaginary real. Sometimes I think it'd be just as good to turn the real imaginary though, don't you agree?  
> Also full disclosure, I just started Eleventh Hour. If it's revealed later this is how The Director dealt with the bill for the moon base, I apologize. Heh, she _would_.


	2. The Gaia Sash

The thing about the metaphysical is that nothing is ever quite as one would expect when magic is involved.

Take for instance, the beautiful cherry tree in the fountains of Goldcliff. The enchanted branches that seem to always bloom, regardless of the time of year. The one that people look at with a vague sense of love and sorrow comingling in their hearts in a way that they can't quite understand. The one with the humanoid roots embracing as water laps at their edges.

A magical tree, indeed, but it still would simply appear to be just that--a tree.

Deep within the bark, in something of another plane, the creators still dwell. It is slightly beyond human comprehension--the two don't truly exist. It was their own oblivion and the lingering remnants of their love scarring the world that manifested the tree in the first place.

Because of the nature of magic, The Raven and The Ram actually found themselves perfectly happy and contented. Though to the outside world the vague shape of Sloane may seem frozen in wood and time, she could actually feel her fingertips in Hurley's short, frizzy hair. She stroked her girlfriend gently, humming with eyes shut, utterly in bliss. Hurley nuzzled closer to the half-elf's chest, squeezing her tightly in small, muscular arms. 

"Sloane?"

"Hmm?"

"This is nice."

The Raven chuckled. It really was. All of the power and magic that coursed through her veins when she was in possession of the Sash didn't compare at all to this. Eternal bliss, calm, something she never thought she could have felt in life.

"It really is. I feel safe here with you."

Hurley looked up at Sloane, a twinkle in her eye. "Safer than on the track?"

"Oh god, yes," Sloane said, her lilting laugh making Hurley wriggle in her arms.

"You say that as if you didn't trust my driving." 

"No, I just didn't trust any of those  _men_."

"You know I wouldn't...have let anything happen." Hurley grew quiet, remembering their last race. The water around the tree's roots agitated slightly, water bubbling like the acid in Hurley's stomach. Sloane cooed in concern, gently grabbing Hurley's chin and tipping it up so they faced each other.

"You did all you could, dear. We're  _this_ now. We're  _more_ than what happened, you hear me?" Her eyes were dark and stern, but Hurley could see the sides of her lip tremble in upset. 

"I wouldn't want anything else," Hurley said. Her breath was the breeze, rustling through the leaves of the tree. She cuddled back up to Sloane with the creak of settling roots.

A young couple sat at the base of the cherry tree, their hands clasped tight together. Two delicate pink flowers floated gently down from the branches, landing on their fingers like a gentle kiss. The two smiled at one another, and the sun seemed to shine ever brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday 2/14: Favorite romantic relationship between women / The Gaia Sash
> 
> I didn't have a favorite, to be honest, but I got the idea to do something _weird_ for today so the idea of phasing reality for a ship seemed fun. Besides, Gaia Sash.  
>   
>  Happy Valentine's Day, my dudes.


	3. The Philosopher’s Stone

A good day for a Regulator was a day when they weren't called upon, because the line of duty always meant something had gone terribly wrong. That was one of the first lessons that No-3113 was taught when she started attending the Bureau's training dojo.

Training itself, however, was fun. She and the girls got on like a house on fire, something that the couple giggled over when she told them once. She was so cute, they told her, patting her on the back. If No-3113 could blush, she would. She couldn't remember the last time she had been called cute, maybe some time back when she was a halfling. Even then, before she was cobbled together from the metal of half a dozen robots, she felt the compliment was typically an empty nicety.

With Killian and Carey? No. It was like a constant Zone of Truth around them. They were genuine, warm, if in a bit of a gruff way. The honest bond made for a better team, they said, but they were also simply good and kind people.

It had been a little over a week when the two of them called No-3113 over with mischievous grins on their faces, glancing at each other and giggling in a way that was a little out of place for an Orc and a Dragonborn. She tromped over to them, hydraulic legs hissing quietly as she walked over.

"Ok, ok," Carey said, rocking on her clawed toes, "forgive us if this doesn't quite work, but we think we've got this thing worked out for you."

"We can fix it if it's not right, don't worry," Killian said, her hands hidden behind her back. No-3113 cocked her head gently, a bit curious.

"Ah...what is it?" she asked, her accent betraying a hint of nervousness in her voice. She heard Carey hiss-whisper another so cute as she started to bounce faster. Killian whipped something out from behind her back.

"Tah daaaah!" the girls called out in tandem, as they held up a jacket in their four hands. It was a huge piece of clothing, broad and outfitted with a second set of arm holes below the first two huge sleeves. Huge twill letters spelled out "Diamond Regulators" across black pebble leather. With a bit of effort they flipped it around to show the dramatic swirl of an embroidered Noelle on the left breast.

"It took a little while for it to get made up for you, and we weren't a hundred on the measurements, but we think it's right we bring you into the fold properly," Killian said, beaming as she took the side of the jacket from Carey and folded it in half.

"We'll probably frame Boyland's old one, but we wanted to make sure you got yours first, yeah?" Carey added, watching Killian hand the jacket to No-3113.

"After all, you're our family now."

No-3113 took the jacket gingerly in her lower hand, staring at it with softly glowing eyes. If she could cry, tears would probably have started welling in them as she slowly pulled the jacket over her upper set of arms.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice catching on a lump in her non-existent throat. The two girls instantly bundled her up into a group hug as soon as she had it on, squeezing tight.

"Welcome to the crew, sis. Let's keep those boys in line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday 2/15: Favorite platonic relationship between women / The Philosopher’s Stone
> 
> I'm constantly SUPER HYPE for robots, so No-3113 was a no brainer for subject matter for today. I wasn't sure which girl to have her hanging out with because I haven't seen her relationships too much with the other girls...but there are two on her crew...  
>   
> Blah blah Philosopher's Stone connection I guess since No-3113's from that arc, something something transforming space into genuine emotion...I wanted to write a robot having pals, guys.


	4. The Temporal Chalice

Cassidy would never dream of ever getting herself into some smelly, dingy jail cell.

No, for what the half-orc lacked in grace and intellect, she made up for in sheer strength and determination. It was no surprise she was the one who managed to find the diamond vein that was sure to revitalize Refuge. It was a shame that they had started their mining prospects  _right_ before that whole disaster with the loss of June and Jack, wherever those two had disappeared to. 

"With enough knowhow and M80s you can get about anything, I tell you what!" she would say from atop her cobbled-together, spray painted gold throne, the gentle sounds of [M.I.A.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uYs0gJD-LE) playing muffled in the distance. The decapitated head of a full-grown purple worm hung heavy on the wall above her as she tapped her fingers on the desk. She grinned at the newcomers, undersized tusks shining.

"That's...holy shit," one of the newcomers said, the burly human. Before any of them could say another word, she put up a hand.

"You're here to get this gursh durned bubble down from around us, right?"

"Ye--"

"Well yippee ki yay, good thing someone's taking care of this. We're about to be swimming in cash soon in Refuge!" She attempted to click her fingers, rough calluses causeing more of a grinding sound between them. The red clay golem jumped to attention, opening up a cabinet and bringing a hefty bag of diamonds to the three strange men.

"Thank you, Roswell, you're a damn peach. There should be enough in there for you to get a move on for anything you need in this town to get the bubble outta the way. I know you gerblins love yer shinies, so you can keep whatever's left at the end." She clapped her hands.

"We're not gerblins," the dwarf started to protest, but she laughed over him.

"Well you obviously ain't, look't you! You're just one gerblin in a mask. Your big pal over there has to be like, fifty gerblins in a stack! Don't make me go pullin' y'all apart now. Just go on your spooky little duty. Maybe that old witch or that little magic man up at the farm can help you. Who knows, go work your gerblin diamond magic!"

The three strangers muttered to themselves in confusion as they were ushered out of the sheriff's department by the clay elemental. Cassidy swung her heavy boots up onto her recently claimed desk. She did wonder where the old elders had run off to...maybe they were gobbled up along with the former sheriff by another worm down in the mines. That would be a darn shame. Good people, those two.

"Aw welp, more diamonds for the rest of us!" she declared to herself, grabbing up a large, beat up straw hat off the corner of the desk. Plopping it over her face, she sighed. "That's some good work stink," she mumbled, and drifted quickly off to sleep. Time to let them strange out of town monsters do the work for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday 2/16: Canon divergence - what would you do differently? / The Temporal Chalice
> 
> This actually came out a lil late--was like, DYING Thursday, then procrastinated until it was time for my OWN D&D game, but...anyway.  
>   
> I wanted to play with writing Cassidy, even though I haven't quiiiiiite finished The Eleventh Hour (I should be caught up super soon though!) So why not divert the timeline a bit and make her the diamond queen~ She'd be a more amusing leader than Guilty McCree down in the mines, anyway.


End file.
